It's not right to love you Liley
by itsbehindthoselines
Summary: When Mikayla & Miley take a liking to the new teacher, Ms. Truscott, who will emerge as her new girlfriend? FEMSLASH! Don't like? Don't read. M in later chapters


**Author's Note: Sorry this is short for a first chapter but it is my first story so bear with me! (: dedicated to Mileylileyhannahfan69 for your love of Liley/Mikiley :) Xoxo  
**

Mikayla and I strutted into our classroom. "We're here, y'all!" Mikayla blew a kiss out. Oliver rolled his eyes. "Miley . . . Mikayla . . . I would have thought that for a new school year, you two would be less of a diva. I was wrong, unfortunately." He sighed and took a seat by his girlfriend, Ashlee, who pulled him into a kiss. I gagged. "Get a room!" I scoffed. Mikayla whispered in my ear, "Slut." and laughed, and her laugh always makes me giggle. There were kids crowded into every corner of the room, making small talk. Mikayla and I were perched on a desk in the front, by the teacher's computer. Mikayla kept looking impatiently at the door. "There's supposed to be a new language teacher, and she's going to be our homeroom teacher . . . and our first period teacher." She sighed. "Really? So fun . . . at least we don't have that bitch Marts again. Did she retire?" I asked. "She stayed in 10th grade, thank god." Mikayla popped in a stick of gum. "Oh. So-" I was cut off by a sexy blonde that walked into the room. "Is this my homeroom?" She asked, surveying the mass of kids. Mikayla stopped chewing her gum and spit it into her hand, making a perfect shot into the trashcan. "Unfortunately, yes. But you have us." Mikayla smirked at me. "Oh, could you help me with attendance? This is my first year teaching, but last year I was a student teacher." The young blonde looked stressed. "Yeah." I said softly, getting up and calling out the names because I have known almost all of them since before 8th grade. I could not stop staring at her.

"Good morning, my homeroom. I am Ms. Truscott, this is my first year teaching so bear with me please." Her porcelain white smile was perfection. She walked swiftly in high heels, making her way to her desk and around to all the desks to pass out an information sheet. "I would like you to fill this out so I can know more about you as a teacher." Everyone groaned. "Now, now, I know you do this every year. . .but I take pride in learning about my students." She flashed a pearly white smile. She walked over, bent down behind her desk, and pulled out cookies from her bag. She passed out a sugar cookie to all of us. I nibbled on my cookie and continued to work, as did Mikayla. The majority stopped and started to eat their cookies. Within a few minutes, Mikayla and I had finished and asked to be excused to go to the bathroom.

"Oh my god, she is so FINE!" I exhaled. Mikayla nodded. "Did you see those legs? Ahh. . .I'm getting horny just looking at her." I lit up a cigarette, took a drag, and handed it to Mikayla. "I know. . .she's just sexylicious." I licked my lips.

Ms. Truscott walked in. "Are you two-" She gasped. "Smoking. . ." She covered her mouth, her eyes watering. "I'm allergic to smoke. . .please put it out and you won't get in trouble!" I crushed the cigarette with my foot and put it in one of the trash bins. "I'm sorry. . ." I felt awful now. "Me too. . ." Mikayla dashed over and hugged her. I followed and did the same.

We headed back towards her room, where there was a sea of spit balls flying. "NO SPITBALLS!" Mikayla shrieked. The room fell silent, and Ms. Truscott stared at her in awe. "... How did you do that?" "I have power. " She giggled. Her expression didn't change. "They just listen to her." I told her curtly, glaring at Mikayla. She smirked. Ms. Truscott glanced at her watch. She sighed. "Everyone take your seats, please. . .if you haven't handed in your information sheets, please finish and do so now." She made her way to the front and sat at her desk, sorting through papers. The bell rang and she looked up.

"Class is dismissed. I'll see you at the end of the day." Mikayla and I came up to the front and sat on the ends of her desk. "Is this your free period, girls?" She asked. "Yeah. . .is it yours?" Mikayla crossed her legs. "Mhm. . ." she went back to reading the information papers. "Hmph." Mikayla crossed her arms, in a pouty look. She purposely dropped her pencil, giving Ms. Truscott a view of her bubble butt as she bent over, wiggling her booty as she stood up. Ms. Truscott seemed unfazed and continued to watch Miley, who tossed her hair and let her breasts swing. Mikayla scowled and grabbed Miley's arm, leading her out of the room.

**What did you think of this? It took me quite awhile to think up an idea...so I hope it's good :) Rate&Review please 3 Xo Emily (xcelloxcellox on youtube)  
Add/sub on youtube: /user/xcelloxcellox**

**Stalk me: /xcrazylittlefan**

**Xoxo  
**


End file.
